If This Was A Movie
"If This Was A Movie"' '''is a song from the Target deluxe edition of Taylor Swift's third studio album, [[Speak Now|''Speak Now]]. It was released as a promotional single by iTunes and Amazon.com on November 8, 2011 as a song from the Deluxe Edition of Taylor Swift's album Speak Now. It is the only song from Speak Now to be co-written by Johnson & Swift. Lyrics Last night I heard my own heart beating Sounded like footsteps on my stairs Six months gone and I'm still reaching Even though I know you're not there I was playing back a thousand memories, baby Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately When time stood still and I had you Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said you're sorry I know that we could work it out somehow But if this was a movie you'd be here by now I know people change and these things happen But I remember how it was back then Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing 'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street Flashback to the night when you said to me "Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you" Not before I knew how much I had to lose Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said you're sorry I know that we could work it out somehow But if this was a movie you'd be here by now If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone I just want it back the way it was before And I just wanna see you back at my front door And I say come back, come back, come back to me like You would before you said it's not that easy Before the fight, before I locked you out But I'd take it all back now Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said sorry I know that we could work it out somehow But if this was a movie you'd be here by now You'd be here by now It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now Baby, what about the ending? Oh, I thought you'd be here by now That you'd be here by now Category:Speak Now songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift